5 things Hibari Kyoya got for his birthday
by mochii monster
Summary: 5 things Hibari got for his birthday from Tsuna, last part contains *ahem*smut?*ahem* umms.. gomen if Hibari is kind of OC, i've tired my best...


_soo.. yea.. i was supposed to post this like few days ago, but i had my exams and there was this weird old nagging vulture watching over me, making sure that i revised my work.. .  
so.. right now i just finish one of my exam papers and later is art and i don't really feel like going for it... oh well~ = w =  
Please review ne~  
-Dark_

_P.S I dont own KHR. If i did, nekos and ice-cream would be falling down everytime it rains..._

* * *

1) A rose

It was a lovely Saturday morning in the Kyoya household, and like any other Saturday morning, HIbari woke up to stop his alarm clock. He wondered why he even bothered keeping that annoying clock when he had his Tsuna to wake him up with a kiss every morning. Stopping the alarm clock and expecting his daily morning kiss, he sat up in bed with his eyes closed, waiting. 30 seconds passed yet nothing happened. "Oi SawadaTsunayoshi, forgetting our daily morning kiss is a pretty bold thing for an omnivore to do huh?" usually, hibari doesn't talk much, but that's because he didn't want too and he'd talk only in front of tsuna. Opening his eyes only to find side empty with Tsuna nowhere to be seen, but in its place laid a single rose with a small note saying

"Good morning Kyoya and happy birthday to you, I know that I'm not here to give you your daily morning kiss, but since today is your birthday, I wanted to give you something special. If you want to know what it is, there's a clue for you on the table in the reception room

From your one and only,  
Tsunayoshi :) "

Hibari put the note down and gently picked the rose up, admiring its simplicity and beauty like Tsuna before placing it in a vase with fresh water and doing his normal routine then heading to his reception room.

2) A letter

While doing his normal routine of biting delinquents to death, Hibari wondered what his Tsuna had left for him in the reception room. With that thought in his mind, Hibari decided to let the delinquents off for today, only beating the crap out of them, but not too badly and allowing them to escape from his deathly clutches. His poor victims saw this chance and luckily they were sensible enough to escape. After that, Hibari quickly rush to the reception room, hoping to find his Tsuna there. But atlas, to his disappointment, Hibari opened the door to find no one in the room. Hibari walked to his desk and plopped down his chair wanting to start on his paperwork when he noticed a piece of purple paper with orange words on it. Picking the paper up, about to crush the paper when he recognized the familiar handwriting. He paused for a second, afraid of accidentally crushing it. Bringing the paper closer to read it, it gave a small smirk as he read the letter.

"Dear Kyoya,  
By the time you read this letter, I'm pretty sure that you're upset not finding me here in the reception room but as you can see, you're real present isn't here. But I've prepared you a bento for your lunch; it's your favorite, hamburger steak. I gave it to Kusakabe-san and told him to give it to you when you're done with the paperwork. And please eat finish all of it, and yes, I meant the tomatoes too, kyoya. I'll ask Kusakabe-san tomorrow if you finished the tomatoes too ne~

Love,  
Tsunayoshi :) "

signed with the cute smiley face at the bottom was so like Tsuna, Hibari chuckled at the letter. And as if on cue, Kusakabe-san came walking in with Hibari's bento. "Hibari-san, Tsuna-san came in this morning and asked me to pass you your bento. He also said something about making me make sure that you eat finish everything, including the tomatoes?" "Hn.."

"I'll just leave the bento on the table then." "Hn.." Kusakabe-san placed the bento beside the pile of paperwork and walked out the room. Why did Hibari refuse to eat his tomatoes? He usually eats everything, including the tomatoes. Well the reason is simple, because Hibari knows that Tsuna would nag at him if he didn't finish eating everything and that meant seeing Tsuna's cute pouting face and feeding Hibari his tomatoes so he'd finish everything. Interrupting his thoughts as someone came in, which was Kusakabe-san AGAIN, Hibari asked "Why are you here again, Kusakabe?" "Hibari-san, I almost forgot one more thing, Tsuna-san told me to tell you that after your lunch, please go to his house to get your birthday present and happy birthday Hibari-san." "Hn.."

3) A box of chocolates

After eating his is food and his tomatoes, Hibari quickly finish his pile of paperwork and left the reception room in a hurry, having the need to see his Tsuna so he could ravish him and savor every part of him. As he reached Tsuna's house, he politely knocked on the door, hoping that Tsuna would be at the door waiting for him. But yet again to his disappointment, maman opened the door. "Ara? It's just you Hibari-kun. If you're looking for Tsu-kun, then he's not here, he left a couple of hours ago. But when he came just now, he immediately ran up his room holding a box, then came down and told me that if you came here, go take that present in his room." Hibari bowed respectfully to maman and then head up to Tsuna's room, opening to the door to find the said present lying on top of Tsuna's bed. A box of chocolates in the shape of a heart, Hibari saw as he opened the present. In the middle of the hearts laid another piece of note. Another note huh? Hibari smiled as he read the note.

"hehe~ Kyoya, it seems like you've found the chocolates, well I was the one who left it on the bed so it's pretty obvious. Anyways, these chocolates I made aren't your normal chocolates I normally make because they have something special in them, you'll know what it is when you try one ne~ And if you really want to know where I'm now, I'll give you a clue, it's the place where we sleep every day.

From your mischievous lover,  
Tsuna :) "

4) A cake

Grabbing the box of chocolates, Hibari went out the room when maman stopped him. "Hibari-kun, I forgot to wish you a happy birthday, so happy birthday Hibari-kun~! Next year, we should all get together and celebrate it here ne~?" maman smiled so sweetly and Hibari couldn't refuse, so he politely said yes to maman's request and left the house after saying goodbye. Knowing where Tsuna is now, he took his time walking back slowly. On his way back he stopped by a cake shop thinking that since Tsuna already made him chocolates, he didn't have enough time making a cake for Hibari himself and Tsuna. So he went in the cake shop and bought a chocolate cake with big, juicy strawberries that sits the top of the cake for him and Tsuna to enjoy. Walking out of the cake shop, Hibari looked much less scary than he normally would, carrying the box of chocolates in one hand and the cake in the other. Not wanting both to melt, he hurried home.

Upon entering the house, Hibari looked around to find tsuna, but he wasn't in the living room. With a sigh, Hibari went into the kitchen to keep the cake in the fridge then reopening the box of chocolates that Tsuna made for him. Picking a piece of chocolate and placing it on his lips, he bit the chocolate gently and to his surprise, the chocolate contained liquor in it. Hibari wondered when and how Tsuna learnt to make chocolates like this when all of a sudden he heard a loud moan from one of the room upstairs. Hibari rushed upstairs and followed the sound of the moan that seemed oddly familiar to his room door, wanting to bite whoever it was who dared enter his house to death, he got his tonfas out ready to open the door when he heard, "Moan more for me dame-Tsuna, you know you want more." "Ahhh~ AHHH~! R-re-reborn you've he-helped enough *pant* AHH~!"

Hibari couldn't stand it any longer, he forcefully opened the door to find Tsuna like an embellishment tied to the bed adorned with a big vibrator up that small tight ass of his and cake smothered all over his body that gave Hibari an immediate hard on. And on top of Tsuna was a smirking Reborn, pulling the big vibrator in and out of Tsuna's ass, enjoying the sounds that escaped from Tsuna's sinful mouth. "Hora, Tsuna, look who's here to enjoy this lovely scene?" Tsuna looked at Hibari with pleading eyes and a flushed face. Hibari gave Reborn the death glare and Reborn chuckled as he got off Tsuna. "alright, I'm done having fun with Tsuna, you can have your present back now, happy birthday Hibari~" licking a small piece of cake off Tsuna's cheek, Reborn made his way out if the window, leaving Tsuna still tied up to the bed and a hard on Hibari alone in the room.

5) A late night birthday snack

Hibari turned to Tsuna with eyes filled with lust and hunger. "Tsunayoshi, you've been a very naughty, naughty lover haven't you? Making me eat my tomatoes, then going here and there, making chocolates with liquor in them and now this wonderful scene? I even stop by the cake shop to buy a cake for us to share but it seems like you're already smothered in cake, seems like that was unnecessary." Hibari said as he teased tsuna's nipples, earning a delicious moan from Tsuna's mouth. "k-kyoya, Ahh~! M-more~!" "you seem to be enjoying this, is this becoming a fetish of yours, Tsunayoshi?""n-no~! t-that's not t-true! Ahh~!" smirking as Hibari trailed his tongue down Tsuna's chest while using his hands to stroke Tsuna's cock, leaving Tsuna twitching and moaning, begging Hibari for more. "ahh~! Kyoya, h-hurry~! I-I'm about to come~!"

"Hn~ not yet, since it's my birthday today, I want to take my time savoring every single part of my present." Licking all the areas Tsuna got smothered in cake, from Tsuna's neck to his cock. Hibari then kiss the tip of Tsuna's cock and stared sucking on it while moving the vibrator in and out of Tusna's ass, making Tsuna's mind go blank as all he can think of is Hibari. Taking the vibrator out, Tsuna whimpered but soon the vibrator was soon replaced by Hibari's fingers, making Tsuna moaning for more as Hibari voraciously pumped his fingers, hitting the spot that made Tsuna see stars as Tsuna came hard in Hibari's mouth. Easily swallowing Tsuna's come down his throat, Hibari untied Tsuna and lifted Tsuna's ass up to Hibari's face saying "did reborn stick his in you while 'helping' you? Let's have a little check~"

Inserting two fingers in Tsuna's ass, stretching Tsuna's ass then inserting another two fingers in, stretching Tsuna's cute hole till he could see inside. "hnn~ I don't see any of Reborn's come, let's have a further check~" Hibari used his tongue and started assaulting Tsuna's ass while pumping Tsuna's cock with his hand, making Tsuna come again for the second time. "k-kyoya~ h-hurry, I want i-it in." Hibari couldn't wait any longer as he took out his cock and put it in Tsuna, fucking him senseless and making them both come again. Hibari took out his cock and lay beside an exhausted Tsuna. "g-good night kyoya, a-and happy birthday, h-hoped you liked your present." Tsuna said as he closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep with Hibari's arms wrapped around him. Hibari smiled genuinely as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
